Call Me
by CleverforClever
Summary: Justin kills Juliet's parents, and calls Alex for help. When the two women in his life turn on one another, who will he choose...?


I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place in this dimension. I do in another one though, and in that one, Alex and Justin are together. Also, no one hates Miley Cyrus there, so it extremely unlikely we are anywhere near me owning Wowp.

Justin prayed Alex would take his call. He did not just want to talk to her, he needed to talk to her. Chances were she would ignore him, figuring that she was likely breaking up with Mason soon. Although the family had remained close since the wizard competition, the fact of the matter is that Justin and Alex are pretty much immortal, whereas everyone else in the family is headed to their grave much, much earlier.

The wand in his hand beeped as Alex's wand-mail took his call. This could not be conveyed through a voice messag though. Justin looked at the two piles of ash on the floor, in disbelief. Besides being headmaster, Justin retained his monster-hunting duties. Alex was doing… well, as little as possible.

He sighed, wiping a single tear from his eye. How his little sister could feel so deeply, but do unconscionable things was beyond him… She loved her family, but she still did what she had to, and got away with it. 'Alex-ment' he had called them. He needed one now.

It was hard to believe that the two piles of dust had been Juliet's parents only ten minutes ago.

Justin ran up the darkened corridor. A series of 'employee of the month' workers at the local factory had gone missing. With school out of session, the Council had turned to him in such a desperate time. They knew about his history with vampires, and it truly was his story that interested them. He was supposed to get Juliet to go along with him, endanger herself to the undead community. She was going to lead him right to the vampires.

He told her to stay home. The council demanded his report. They would be broadcasting it across the wizard world web as a political maneuver.

More than ever, he needed Alex. She would come up with some ridiculous excuse, or figure out a way around the fact that he had killed his lover's parents.

It had all happened so quickly. Fangs flashing in the moonlight, bat wings harried his ears, a flash of fire, and Justin stood over two piles of ash.

How could he tell Juliet? Flashing back to their apartment in Houston, Justin crept from the front hall to their bedroom. He watched silently as his girlfriend stroked her brush through her long curls. He stood there, watching her silently as she pulled the waves into a ponytail. She appeared in front of him suddenly using her vampire speed.

He jumped back, hand on his wand, but knew she could not know what he had just done. She sniffed him eagerly, keeping her bloodlust in check, "Hey! You burn dinner or something?" Her eyes took on a confused look, "And… that's my Dad's cologne…" She squinted up at him, pecking his left cheek.

He could not respond. Justin grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the bed, "Juliet, I have to tell you something. Something bad happened today, see," He caught a reflection in a mirror, "Alex…?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, I figured that Alex was coming over for dinner when she flashed in and demanded to know where we kept our cheese puffs. Oh, by the way, she ate all our cheese puffs," A laugh was heard, "And broke our computer before stealing your laptop. She also threw out your book collection on different kinds of book volumes out." An 'Alex-chuckle' was heard from the other room. He sighed, burying his anger at his sister to deal with the situation at hand.

It was then the demoness walked in. Her strut was so confident, so self-assured, it was hard to think that she would ever not get her way.

"See, Justin, I'm glad you recognize that I will never, ever be out of your life," She paused, rubbing cheese puffs granules off her fingers and on to the white linens of his bed. Justin grimaced as Alex lay back lazily. She was dressed comfortably, which meant she was staying for more than two days, and that meant she and wolf-boy had broken up… again! He sighed. His brotherly duties should have stopped at the wizard competition. Instead, it had followed him like a dark spirit, with deep brown eyes and curly dark hair.

The dark spirit called him a 'dork' and demanded to know when dinner would be ready.

He turned on her angrily, "Alex! Shut up, and go away!" He shut the door and went to the kitchen. Juliet was cooking. Wearing a sundress covered by an apron that read, 'bite the chef,' and sporting six inch heels, Justin wondered how he got so lucky. Juliet was… amazing. Alex could not ruin this.

But he could.

"Juliet, I have bad news. It's about your parents…" He trailed off here. She wiped her hands and gave him her full attention. The pressure cooker she insisted on using started to whistle.

"They were attacking people… again!" He sighed, and her eyes rolled, expecting that they were in trouble, but alive. Well, not alive, but at least undead.

"They're dead," Alex deadpanned. Justin whipped around. Juliet's eyes warped into slits, and her fangs popped out. Alex elaborated, "They were killed by some flunky working for the Wizard Council." She let it go after that.

Juliet stepped menacing toward the other girl, "WHO?" She demanded. Justin was concerned for Alex's safety.

"Mason."

He knew she was lying. She must have been keeping track of him again.

"Alex…" He pleaded. Juliet looked down in sorrow. His sister thought it was over. Juliet and Mason were over. This problem was handled. She was wrong. She off all people should have known a mother's love for her parents.

The vampire half sobbed, "The only thing worse, would be losing Justin." She looked up, a vicious look on her face, "Mason will know that worse pain!" She launched herself through the air at the younger Russo, eyes wide, fangs bare. A flash of light, and they were outside in the park. Juliet rounded on Justin, realizing he had chosen his sister over her, and realized what must have truly happened. A second before she turned to ash, she forgave him, for everything.

Alex was breathing heavily. One second her life was flashing before her eyes, the next, they were back in central Park. Justin was numb. Alex put her arm around him, and led him to a nearby bench.

They sat in silence for a moment before getting up.

Alex broke the silence, "Promise me this time. Promise me we'll find normal people."  
Her looked back at her sadly, "We won't. But that's okay, we don't need normal people, just each other."

She nodded, and decided to give Mason another chance. Seventh time's the charm in a relationship, right? As they walked away, she turned to her brother once more, "Justin, if you need me, just call, okay? Not 'cause you want to, but because you need to."

He smiled harshly against the sun. They would not always each other in their lives, but they needed each other, and all they had to do was call.


End file.
